


Crossdressing Your Chack

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [4]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack huffed and crossed his arms as Omi spit another spitball at his shoulder. Why did he let himself be talked into high school? There was absolutely nothing wrong with homeschooling. He was not 'anti-social' mother, he just didn't like people. And the spitballs were an example of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing Your Chack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you are all doing well.
> 
> This chapter was requested by meiniv:
> 
> -jack is a school boy who tries not to get in trouble. His friend kimiko asked him to help find dresses to wear and so he agrees until raimundo, clay and omi sees jack helping kimiko and so rai dared jack to wear a traditional chinese dress but without jack knowing , rai steals his clothes and jack is forced to wear the dress. But soon he attracts lots of guys. Especially chase young who also is a leader of an organization. Chase tries to woo jack but jack is too embarrassed and runs away from him until a random guy tries to force him in an alley but while struggling the dress is ripped revealing he's a guy. Before the guy could further do anything chase punches the lights out of the guy. When chase saw jack, he tries to talk to jack only for jack to run away. The next day in school jack see's raimundo with a black eye (from kimiko) holding out jacks clothes and telling him sorry. Jack accepts it and is glad but feels sad because he won't ever look chase in the eyes. While heading home he was pulled to a wall and was pinned by chase. Chase ask care to explain about yesterday's mishap. Jack feeling embarrassed tries to get out but fails. With nothing else to help him free himself he only slumps and tells chase about the incident. Jack hoping for only insults and nothing physical looks away and clenched his eyes tightly but was cut short with chase kissing him. Chase told him he cared less about his gender but only cares about him (even though he. Knew he was a guy) chase told him he would like to see his cross dress more often.-
> 
> It was actually a lot of fun writing Jack and Kimiko bromance! Anyway meiniv I hope you like it.

Jack clenched his teeth. Would those idiots stop throwing spitballs at him! How immature could they be! Kimiko glared over her shoulder at Raimundo and his group of friends snickering behind them.

Jack huffed and crossed his arms as Omi spit another spitball at his shoulder. Why did he let himself be talked into high school? There was absolutely nothing wrong with homeschooling. He was not 'anti-social' mother, he just didn't like people. And the spitballs were an example of why.

When class ended, Jack flung Kimiko over his shoulder and bolted.

They stopped at their lockers Kimiko glaring at the snickering trio passing. "Just ignore 'em, Jack. They're all idiots."

"Yeah, easy for you to say Kimiko. You're not covered in paper mache." Jack showed her the back of his jacket comically covered in paper mush. She winced while Jack rummaged through his locker. "Where did that other jacket I had go?"

"I've got it," Kimiko said opening her own locker and handing Jack back his jacket, "I meant to tell you I borrowed it."

"It's fine. You still comin' over Friday?" Jack stuffed the spit covered jacket in his locker careful not to touch anything still wet in favor for his spare jacket.

Kimiko winked at him with a smirk. "You know it. Just got that new Xiaolin Showdown game in the mail."

"But that's not supposed to be out for another month."

"Hehe. Premium order baby! Perks of having a dad in the industry. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have to come dress shopping with me for the dance!"

Jack threw his head back. "Urgh. Do I have to."

Kimiko looked him straight in the eye with complete seriousness. "Yes. You do."

* * *

Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror holding one dress over herself before switching to the next.

"Which one of these looks best on me?"

"Kim, can't you find a boyfriend to tell you how you look?"

"No, that would be too much work. Now shut up and tell me I'm pretty."

Jack sighed. "Yes, you are very pretty, and you should also go for the one on the right."

"Hmm. C'mon, there's one more store I want to check out." Kimiko placed the dresses back and dragged Jack out by the hand.

Crossing the food court Jack spazzed and did a double take pulling Kimiko behind a plant. "What? What is it?" Kimiko looked around frantically.

"Hot guy at twelve o'clock." And Jack gestured to mister handsome sipping his coffee at one of the tables. "What really?! Dibs on first-aw damn. Never mind Jack. We don't want to be going after that booty."

"What why not? Is he some kind of drug lord or something?"

"Almost as bad. That's Chase Young, owner of the Young Medicine Industry."

"Daaamn. My family just made a contract with him. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped that dinner party."

"I don't know Jack. From what I've heard, the man is into some pretty shady stuff. Rumor is that he can get extremely violent."

Jack couldn't help the sigh he let out. "Man, that's a shame. I'd bang that in a heartbeat."

"Stop with those lovey-dovey eyes. I doubt Chase would even look our way. Now come on, we need to find that dress."

Kimihiro finished hauling Jack away from his admiring to their intended store. Neither noticed a certain group watching them.

Jack couldn't help but think the place smelled like someone dumped an entire bottle of perfume in it. Kimiko shifted through the clothing oohing and aahing at the various outfits.

Eventually, she found a dress worthy of her high opinion. Unfortunately, she also found a dress she deemed worthy of _him_.

"Aw, come on Jack, pleeeaaaaase! It matches perfectly with your hair and eyes, please!"

Jack face palmed at his friend. "Kimiko you are literally asking me to crossdress in the middle of a public mall, what is wrong with you?"

"Please!"

"I came along with you on this trip, isn't that enough."

"Jack… I triple-"

"Kimiko no-"

"dog-"

"stop!-"

"DARE you!"

Jack grimaced like it physically pained him to even consider the dare. "Alr-fine! Fine! Give me the stupid dress. Let's get this over with."

Kimiko squealed and ushered him into the dressing room with the dress.

"No pants either!"

"Kimiko!"

"It'll clash with the dress! No pants!"

Jack really needed a new friend. "Asdsjgod-Fine. But I'm keeping the boots!" Jack grumbled all the while reluctantly slipped into the dress. The dress itself wasn't that bad admittedly. It was just a red and gold Chinese dress. The pattern on it looked like a slightly darker shade of red dragons in various poses. Jack made sure to tuck his wallet and phone in his boot then left the stall.

"Alright Kim, you got what you wanted. Are you happy now-" Where was Kimiko? Jack looked and didn't see her anywhere. "Kimiko?" Jack could have sworn he heard the stall behind him open and close. Huh.

Jack went back to his stall- where the hell were his clothes? Jack picked up the note on the changing bench. An IOU? Did somebody seriously just IOU HIS CLOTHS! "Kimiko? Come on Kimiko I know you're a jerk but this is too far. Kimiko!"

The teen fished his phone out of his boot and dialed Kimiko. She thankfully picked up on the second tone. _/"Jack! Please tell me you're alright- get out of the way asshole!_ _ ***SCREEEECH***_ _"/_ Kimiko yelled at someone on the other side.

"Where the hell are you?!"

_/"It was Raimundo and his group. They distracted me and took your clothes. I'm going after them right now. They are so getting sued for this. I don't know how long it will take me to catch these-hey! Screw you too buddy!_ _***HOOOOONK*** _ _Are you going to be alright by yourself?"/_

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've still got my money on me, I'll just call a taxi- Are you driving?"

_/"I wish I was. This_ _**slow ass taxi driver** _ _doesn't know what a goddamn car chase is. Be careful Jack and- there they are! Step on it! Oh for fuck's sake move over you useless man!" "Ma'am-Ma'am! please get your foot off the gas pedal ma'am! Ma'am!"/_

Jack stared at the phone. He was flattered Kimiko would get into a car chase for him, but god damn was she a scary lady.

He could stay and buy a new pair of clothes which meant spending more time than he would like in the dress or he could power walk his way out of here and never show his face here again. All he had to do was make it out the front door and find a taxi, it would literally take five minutes.

The teen paid for his dress and made his way through the mall careful not to act nervous. This wasn't so bad.

"Hey baby~."

"What?" Jack spun around to the man that was suddenly getting a lot closer that he should. "Can I help you?"

The man looked a little shocked at first but shook it off and gave a flirtatious smirk. "You can help me to a cup of coffee later."

Jack sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"Or maybe we can switch numbers and we can find a later time?"

"Uh, I gotta go." Jack quickly walked past the man. What was with that guy? Jack kept going but he couldn't help noticing all of the stares he was getting. The teen waited in line for the elevator pointedly ignoring the babbling man next him.

"-And me and my friends have this boat downtown and were looking for one more-Gaak!"

Jack looked over surprised and came face to face with mister handsome from earlier. Oh boy.

Chase smirked at him and Jack could swear his legs turned to jello. "Hello, dear one."

Yep, his legs were definitely Jack-O jello. "H-Hi." Damn it, why did he stutter!

Chase didn't say anything but his smirk grew a bit. "You know it's dangerous for someone so young to be out by yourself. You just don't know what kind of people are out there."

Jack suppressed a shiver going down his spine but glared and stuck his nose in the air defiantly. "Excuse you, I can take perfect care of myself, thank you very much."

"Is that so." Chase sounded a lot closer now and Jack glanced over to see Chase face to face with him. Jack opened his mouth to make a snide remark when the elevator arrived. Jack slurred out something he hoped wasn't embarrassing and squeezed his way in the elevator. Jack didn't need to look back to know Chase was watching him.

He had just walked past the mall when a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind. Jack cried out as he was suddenly yanked backward by someone. "What the hell!"

Whoever it was behind him breathed down his neck. "Come on sweety. I've got a couple of friends who would love to meet a pretty little thing like yourself." Whoever it was behind him started dragging Jack closer to the alley next to them.

Jack punched and kicked the man behind him, but this only made the man pull him harder. "Get the hell off of me! I'm a guy!"

"Believe me kid I can tell. Your voice doesn't hide much. We got a lot of people into that. Now stop hitting me or I'll make you _really_ regret it."

Jack twisted around enough to bite the man's hand making the man cry out and let go. "Ow! You little bitch!" Jack spun around ready to sock the man in the face when someone else beat him to it.

Chase wiped off his glove like he just touched something foul. "'I can take perfect care of myself', did you say?" Chase stared Jack down and Jack couldn't bring himself to look away. Man, those golden eyes were haunting. The moment was broken by a loud honk beside them. Chase clicked his tongue and opened his mouth ready to say something, but Jack had scurried off.

God, that was so embarrassing! Having to be saved by that guy just as he said he could take care of himself. He would never be able to look at Chase ever again.

Chase stared after the boy that ran away from him. "Mr. Young, sir, your ride is ready." His chauffeur greeted him. Chase didn't say anything back. He had research to do.

* * *

Jack slammed his locker closed the next day after school. He was so ready to just crawl into bed and forget about this whole week. He could never look Chase Young in the eye ever again. He could never show his face around that _mall_ ever again. He could never look at a dress the same ever again.

He shouldered his backpack. At least he got his clothes back and an apology via Raimundo with a black eye. Kimiko hovered behind Raimundo cracking her knuckles threateningly and Raimundo looked nearly ready to piss himself. Jack smiled thinking about Kimiko. She was one amazing girl.

Walking home his usual route Jack didn't think twice about the crowd around him. Which is why he didn't pay the man next to him much attention until the man finally spoke up. "You seem to have a knack for running off while I am speaking, Spicer."

Jack hated to admit it but he jumped a bit. Chase Young was right next to him. And, oh god, he knew. In a desperate attempt Jack pretended he didn't know what he was talking about. "I-I'm sorry? Have we met before?"

"Do you honestly think I would fall for that?" Chase gave Jack the most unimpressed glare he had ever seen. The teen slumped. " 't was worth a shot."

A black limo higher class than the ones even his parents rode in pulled up in front of them. "Get in the car Spicer." And it wasn't like he was going to protest against the hand on his back pushing him toward the car.

Jack sat tensely on the incredibly soft leather seat as Chase slid in next to him. He was being kidnaped by Chase Young. Kimiko was never gonna believe this.

The minute the limo sped off Chase had him on his back, hands pinned, and face inches away. Jack could smell the cologne Chase was wearing and feel his breath on his face. Jack couldn't see anything but Chase's yellow eyes piercing his soul. "Care to explain what that was yesterday, Spicer."

Jack got his bearings back and struggled against Chase even though he had nowhere to run. Chase shifted to put most of his weight on the teen. Jack gave a few pathetic attempts to get free before slumping finally tiring himself out. The teen tried to look anywhere but at Chase. "Look I didn't mean to bother you the other day. These assholes stole my clothes after this stupid dare and I'm not a crossdresser or anything, I mean there's nothing wrong with that and, um, I was an idiot and everyone were idiots, I-I mean everyone but you, a-and it was all a big mistake and you'll never have to see me again if you please let me go?"

Jack clenched his eyes closed waiting for whatever Chase was going to do next. Jack jumped when something wet swiped across his lips and then lips were there kissing him. Jack tried to pull away in shock but a hand pulling almost painfully at his hair stopped him. Jack tried struggling again but even one handed he couldn't get his hands free.

A swift pinch to the inside of one of his arm made him gasp and Chase's tongue made its way in his mouth nearly gagging him. Chase did a once sweep over before pulling back completely.

Chase smirked down at Jack. "Hmm. Not too bad. We'll be seeing more of each other very soon."

Jack stared dazedly at Chase as he was suddenly pulled upright and pushed out of the car. He was in front of his house. "And Jack," Chase looked at him from over the window, "You should crossdress more often."

Jack watched still slightly dazed as Chase rolled up his window and drove away. He guessed he must have been standing there for a while until one of the servants finally noticed him and ushered him in the house.

He needed to text Kimiko about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart: [Yeah! My first Chack!](http://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/147653891460/yeah-my-first-chack-i-m-so-happy-for-be-able-to) by Betsuni-chan


End file.
